The Opera-tion
Summary: 'The Rebel Hunters are tasked with capturing a mob-boss who just so happens to love operas. '(We open up on a young man with tanned skin and dark purple hair, captivated by an ongoing opera, Turandot. His six-year old daughter sits by him.) Kaylee Dervez: I don't get it. Why do you like oh-pera so much? It's just people singing real loudly. Jake Dervez: Leelee...you're too young to truly understand the intricacies that went on to create this living work of true art. Kaylee Dervez: Daddy...that makes no sense. Jake Dervez: Never mind. Again, you're too young. (On stage, Foxx, is trying his best not to laugh at the sight of Nia singing. Everything pauses and the camera zooms into Foxx as a voice over starts.) Foxx Otur (Voice over): 'Hey, yeah that's me in the fruity outfit. If you're wondering how we got into this mess, going undercover as opera performers to capture a mob boss/drug dealer. Welp...you're in for story.) '(Flash backwards to about 48 hours ago at Hinoka's home where the Hunters are hanging out after swimming together. Hinoka and Mocha come out of the shower when suddenly Akihiro and Akimaru open the bathroom door.) Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: 'Hey 'Noka, you do-AAAAAHHHHH! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''AAAAAHHHHH! GET OUT! '''Mocha: '''MO! MO! MO! (GET OUT! GET OUT! EW!) '(She and Mocha smack Akihiro and Akimaru away and they fall down the stairs.) Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: 'AKI! you alright? '''Akimaru: '''Aki?...(What did we just see?....) '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''I...I just saw Hinoka's- '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''SHUT UP! '(Hinoka, now dressed, runs down the stairs and angrily curb stomps Akihiro.) Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: 'I can see why some of the girls are jealous, but I don't get it. They're not that jealous-worthy. '(All the girls' faces turned bright red along with Hinoka, who now looks like a cherry tomato, they all start angrily curb stomping Akihiro along with their puchis who all start biting him.) Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: 'Ow! To-OW! Totally worth it! Ow! Hash-OW! Hashtag worth! '(When the girls and their puchis are done they go up to Hinoka's room and locks the door behind them. Lupe and Yuzuki walk over to Akihiro, who's face now has anime-esque swell bumps over it.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'That's why you've never been able to score with our sisters. '(Suddenly, the phone rings. Yuzuki reaches up and grabs it.) Yuzuki Kodomo: Hi. Erin Ray: Hey, uh, are the Rebel Hunters here? Can you...can you put them on? Yuzuki Kodomo: Um, they just beat up Aki and ran away- Erin Ray: Oh, jeez, don't tell me...they're that unprofessional. Only calling cause a friend recommended them. Yuzuki Kodomo: Well, Aki saw Noka naked and- Erin Ray: Y-yeah, they're that unprofessional. I'll go find someone else to handle this. Um...bye, Mister... Yuzuki Kodomo: Yuzuki. Erin Ray: Yuzuki. (She hangs up.) Foxx Otur: 'Who was that? '''Yuzuki Kodomo: '''Some lady who asked for you guys. Then she said you guys were that unprofessional. '(Foxx's face turns white. He quickly redials the number.) Erin Ray: 'Hello? '''Foxx Otur: '''Um, hi! Sorry about earlier, I'm Foxx Otur the leader of the Rebel Hunters. Whatever you heard was a prank, ma'am. I guarantee you we are very professional. '''Erin Ray: '''Alright...My name is Erin Ray, I am the assistant of the minister of defense in Portugal. Minister Juanteres would like to see you all for a mission. '''Foxx Otur: '''How much is he offering? '''Erin Ray: '''95k. '''Foxx Otur: '''Deal, we'll be there as soon as possible. '(The camera cuts to the team arriving at the ministry of defense in Portugal. They walk into Minister Juanteres's office.) Minister Juanteres: 'Rebel Hunters, I have a job for you. '(A hologram of a man appears on his desk) Minister Juanteres: 'I want you to capture Jake Deverez. The new leader of the Deverez Drug ring. He's connected to a series of murders all over Europe and recent evidence points that he may be here in Portugal, travelling around luxuriously while under false identities and personas. You will receive aid from the police and national guard but you will have to capture him yourselves. If successful, you will each be rewarded 45 thousand euros each. '''Foxx Otur: '''Don't worry, we've got this. '''Adam Beetle: '''Is it true he loves operas? '''Minister Juanteres: '''Yes, it is. why? '''Nia Troy: '''cuz we got ourselves a plan to catch him. '(Cut to the outside of an opera house. Hinoka, Akihiro, Valeria and Jewel, at the ticket booth, are scanning the people entering for one man in particular. They're keeping their eyes peeled for the drug ring leader/mafia boss. Finally, a man gets to Hinoka, the facial recognition camera, hidden in their disguises start beeping into their com devices.) Hinoka Kodomo: *inwardly* Yes! Everyone, he's here *outwardly* Sir, your ticket please? (Jake hands her two tickets. She looks at them, confused.) Hinoka Kodomo: Uh...why two? Jake Dervez: Oh, I'm bringing Kaylee. She's my daughter, and I wanted to take her to this opera as a present for her sixth birthday. (He picks Kaylee up and shows her to Hinoka, whose face is slowly paling.) Kaylee Dervez: Um, are you okay, miss? Your face is turning white. Are you turning into a ghost? Hinoka Kodomo: Uh, no, miss! Please, um...here's your tickets, go right on ahead. Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'Huston I think we have a problem... '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''No kidding. '(The two leave for the opera. Hinoka slams her head onto the booth. She takes out her com device.) Hinoka Kodomo: How are we gonna bust a guy with a kid?! They can naturally detect strange hings from like 1 mile away! Nia Troy: 'We'll think of something! Besides you're the one with he easy job. I'm in a frikin dress. '''Foxx Otur: '''But I look fabulous! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Right, nice collar. That outfit is already fruity enough. '''Talia Reflection: '''Guys focus! This opera is Turandot not Gay collar Guy. So stop making fun of Foxx and help me get these stupid head accessories on! '''Amber von Olympus: '''I mean it can also be called Padme Rip-off. '''Talia Reflection: '''Am I the only one taking this seriously? '''Everyone: '''Yes. '''Talia Reflection: '''Ugggghhhhh....Trifa, Eigou, Tsuna, Ife, Toni, Lupe, Adam how are things up there? '(The camera cuts to the walkways above stage where light and set change controls are located along with wires for some of the characters. showing the division all cooped up together.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'It's really cramped and I think I'm claustrophobic. '''Ife Aeras: '''What does that mean? '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''It means she's afraid of Santa Claus. '''Adam Beetle: '''Ho ho ho! '(The guys snicker. Setsuna, Trifa and Toni roll their eyes.) Nia Troy: 'That money better be worth it. '(Meanwhile, Jake walks down to the VIP Opera box with Kaylee next to him. Kagami, Yoruko, Vidyut, Hachi, Yang and Adolpha, disguised as ushers , waiters and waitresses lead them in. Jake sits down with Kaylee next to him and takes out the menu.) Jake Dervez: I'll have some Giovani 1944, Red. (Kaylee is reading the playbook.) Kaylee Dervez: This lady's really pretty. But her name is so strange! Turandot? What does that even mean. Adolpha Bound-Amitola: Any thing else? Kaylee Dervez: Ooh! Ooh! I want the dessert platter! Jake Dervez: Alright, sweetie. Since it's your birthday. Adolpha Bound-Amitola: ...awwww-'' Ahem! We'll be back with your orders shortly. In the meahtime please enjoy the show! '(The curtains go up and the first act of the opera begins. The Hunters on the control deck signal the officials)' '''Ife Aeras:' He's in the building alright. Setsuna Mikoto: Our plan is during the second act of the opera, the microchip under his seat will start copying all of the files he has. Our division and the stage division we're loaded with special cameras to help locate his associates and guards. When the intermission comes around, we'll all strike the different group of guards and Jake himself and we'll bring him in. (Cut to the opera beginning. Foxx is trying not to laugh at Nia singing the first song, while Jake is captivated. Kaylee stares at Nia, brow furrowed. She looks at the playbook, then at Nia, then at the playbook, then at Nia. She then gasps and jumps to her feet.) Kaylee Deverez: YOU'RE NOT THE LADY FROM THE BOOK! (The orchestra dies out. Nia stops singing, face slowly turning pale. The stage manager climbs onto the stage, takes one look at Nia, and sighs.) Stage Manager: Alright, kid. I don't want to have to call security on you, so just...where the heck is Miss Lamda? Nia Troy: U-um... (Cut to a broom closet, where a woman with curly hair is tied up and gagged.) Linda Lamda: MMMPH! MMPH! (Cut back to Nia, who is now sweating bullets.) Nia Troy: Er...she is...right here! Because I am Lamba! You don't, uh...don't recognize your old friend, Bob? Stage Manager: Mike. Nia Troy: Mike. Stage Manager: Uh-huh...SECURITY! Foxx Otur: RUN! (The Hunters onstage ditch their costumes and run off the stage, security guards chasing them. They leap out the windows and the guards look out to see that they're gone. They scoff and the opera continues. It turns out they've been picked up by a couple of the national guard operatives who are there to help them.) Operative 1: 'You guys alright? You nearly blew it there. '''Nia Troy: '''We're fine. That damned kid. '(Talia takes out her com and calls the rest.) Talia Reflection: 'Plan A failed. We're just extracted. We can't risk knowledge of the criminal underworld going out like this. '''Nia Troy: '''Deploy plan B. Snipers get in position. '(The Hunters on the control deck take out their guns and load them with knockout darts.) Foxx Otur: 'Get rid of his associates, we'll find another in. Outside division head inside and get the associates out as soon as you can and Server division get the data collected and keep that kid quiet. '''Operative 2: '''Wait you're gonna- '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''What are we, monsters? No. '''Amber von Olympus: '''We're just putting her to sleep. Everyone got that? '(A disguised Kagami and Adolpha come in with Jake and Kaylee's orders.) Kagami Nile: 'Your orders are here sir. '(She uncorks the wine bottle and pours him a glass. While Kaylee is distracted by the wine pouring, Adolpha adds some sleeping pills to her desserts. She places them in front of Kaylee who immediately finishes the whole thing in a few seconds flat.) Adolpha Bound-Amitola: 'Um...do you want anything else? '''Kaylee Derevez: '''No I'm fine. '(She starts to feel tired.) Kaylee Derevez: 'Daddy, I'm sleepy. Can you wake me up when the princess marries the prince? '''Jake Derevez: '''Sure thing honey. '(Kaylee falls asleep. Hachi sends a signal to the sniper Hunters.) Hachi Nile: 'We got her to fall asleep. shoot'em now! '''Ife Aeras: '''Roger that. '(Thee aim their dart guns and are about to fire when they hear someone come up the stairs.) Technician: 'Hey, get ready to change the backdrop soon-WHAT THE- '(Adam panics and shoots the technician, knocking him out. Meanwhile as the opera goes on, Jake is starting to get suspicious of the recent events from the strange ticket ladies and the actors that got kicked off. He snaps his fingers and one of his guards come over.) Jake Derevez: 'go check the control deck for any assassins, I think we have company. '(The guard nods and he goes up to the control deck only to find that no one is there except for some technicians, he notices that the hatch to the skylight is open. He climbs up it and looks around only to be ambushed by Toni and Setsuna. They knock him out and throw him down to one of the operatives who extract them. They regroup with the stage Hunters.) Nia Troy: 'This is tougher than I thought. He's smart, I'd give him that. Can you guys still snipe his men from the chandelier? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''We'll try. '(They open a hatch which opens up to another entry to the roof but on the upper areas of the dome. They climb over to the heavy metal chandelier and reload. They quickly snipe down his men with knockout nano darts and regroup back with the stage Hunters.) Talia Reflection: '''Let's try going in by sewer. We might be able to catch him on the crapper! '''Everyone Else: HECK. NO. (Meanwhile, Hinoka is still stuck at the ticket booth. She looks at the clock, and her face pales. She turns on her comm.) Hinoka Kodomo: Um, guys? You're running out of time, the opera ends in ten minutes! Nia Troy: Ten minutes is all we need. Outer team! Cut the power on my command. (The opera is reaching it's epilogue when the prince finally marries Turandot. Jake is about to shake Kaylee awake. The Server division quickly gathers the data and sends a signal to Nia.) Nia Troy: Cut it now! Deploy the grabber! And have your night vision goggles ready! (The power is cut and the lights in the opera house goes out.) Jake Derevez: WHAT THE- (He stumbles forward and falls iver the railing but something catches him midfall he looks up and could faintly make out a silhouette from the skylight and he notices that he is being pulled up. The Server division grab the snoring Kaylee and rush out of the opera house to regroup while the knocked out men were handled by the outer division in midst of the chaos. Jake is pulled up to the skylight a hand grabs him which is revealed to be Adam) Adam Beetle: Got ya! (A helicopter flies up behind them and Jake is thrown into it and immediately handcuffed. Kaylee is transported back to her father's vacation home where government agents are waiting for her. Minister Juanteres hands the Hunters their money.) Minister Juanteres: Good job kids. Foxx Otur: It's all in a days work! (They all high five after a sucessful mission and the screen fades black. Post-credits scene shows Kaylee, in a dark room, being interrogated. She's trying not to cry.) Agent #1: Alright, kid, fess up. What do ya know about your pop's criminal behavior? Kaylee Deverez: ... Agent #1: Ohhh, you ain't gonna talk, eh? Well, us here at the organizing got some tricks to make naughty kids fess up to their ma and pa's crimes- Agent #2: Dave, stop talking like you're a gangster, you're scaring the crap out of her. Agent #1: *drops accent* But I thought we agreed I was the Bad Cop! Agent #2: Nothing like that ever went down-'' '(The two continue to bicker. Suddenly, there's a loud banging on the door, and everyone falls silent.)' '''Agent #2:' ...what was that? (Beat, then the first agent stands up and, trembling, walks to the door. He carefully opens it and peaks his head outside...) (...to find nobody there. The agent sighs in relief and closes the door.) Agent #1: See? Nothing to worry abou- (Suddenly, someone in dark blue ninja clothes dropkicks him, knocking him unconscious. The second guard screams and fumbles for his gun, only to also be knocked unconscious by the ninja punching him in the face. The ninja then turn to Kaylee, who has fear written on her face.) Ninja: Come with me if you want to live. Kaylee Deverez: Y-you're gonna kill me?! Ninja: ...noooooo, I was just quoting a movie. But come with me anyway. (Slowly, Kaylee stands up. She follows the ninja, who breaks a window in the hallway and climbs out. Kaylee climbs out after them.) Kaylee Deverez: Er...thanks. Who are you? Where are we going? Ninja: The name's Nina. And I'm going to introduce you to my mom. Kaylee Deverez: Why...why am I supposed to care? Nina: Well, that's silly. (She removes her hood, revealing long purple hair like Kaylee's.) Nina: I'm your sister is why. And those bastards will pay! (She gathers Kaylee up in her arms and escapes with her. And the screen fades black for a final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes